ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Here Without You
| Length = 3:59 | Label = Universal | Certification = 2x Platinum (RIAA)RIAA Gold & Platinum Searchable Database - 3 Doors Down Gold & Platinum Singles, riaa.com, accessed July 3, 2009 | Last single = "The Road I'm On" (2003) | This single = "Here Without You" (2003) | Next single = "Away from the Sun" (2004) }} "Here Without You" is a song recorded by American rock band 3 Doors Down. It was released in August 2003 as the third single from the album Away from the Sun. It peaked at number five on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 for the week ending November 8, 2003.Whitburn, Joel (2004). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 8th Edition (Billboard Publications), page 633. Only their songs "Kryptonite" and "When I'm Gone" reached higher positions on the chart, peaking at #3 and #4 respectively. It has since been certified 2x Platinum in the United States and Platinum in Australia. While the Mainstream Rock and Modern Rock were the main formats for 3 Doors Down, it wasn't expected to be a big success, the song was a moderate success hitting #14 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks and #22 on the Modern Rock Tracks, it failed to top or reach #1 on both charts due to its soft rock ballads in the song compared to its original post-grunge sounds from their other songs including their 4 previous rock and alternative hits Kryptonite, Loser, Duck and Run, and When I'm Gone, but it still became a big hit making it their 3rd #1 Top 40 Mainstream hit and their 1st #1 Adult Top 40 hit for 13 consecutive weeks. After that, the song was played only on pop and adult contemporary stations, this song was not played on rock radio unlike their previous hits. The song grew in popularity following the start of the Iraq War, and became an anthem for deployed troops and their families and friends at home. Content Brad Arnold states that the main inspiration for this song was his now ex-wife. The song is about being away from someone and missing them, and it's not about how long you've gone, it's about the loneliness that comes with missing someone. It's also about a state of peace that comes with dreaming of the missed loved one. Track listing ;US version #"Here Without You" (Radio Edit) - 3:57 #"Here Without You" (Album version) - 3:57 ;UK version #"Here Without You" (Album version) - 3:57 #"The Road I'm On" - 3:59 ;UK version enhanced #"Here Without You" (Album version) - 3:57 #"Here Without You" (Live) - 4:13 #"It's Not Me" (Live) - 3:50 #"Here Without You" (Enhanced Video) Appearances in other media * WWE used the song in a tribute to Eddie Guerrero when he died from a heart attack in November 2005. * The song appears in the videogame Rock Band 3 as a downloadable track. * The song is featured in the film, Goal II: Living the Dream. * The song was also used in CSI: NY (season 7) in the episode "To What End" * The song was mashed up with Jay-Z song "Song Cry" to create a remix * The song is featured in the film, Dalmatians 2 Charts and certifications Charts Certifications References External links * Category:2000s ballads Category:2003 singles Category:3 Doors Down songs Category:APRA Award winners Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Rock ballads Category:Pop ballads Category:Billboard Adult Top 40 number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Rick Parashar Category:Songs about touring Category:Music videos directed by Marc Webb Category:Universal Records singles Category:Soft rock songs Category:Pop rock songs Category:Symphonic rock songs Category:2002 songs Category:Song articles with missing songwriters